Two nations one academy
by Acetanker29
Summary: Ooarai Girls Academy was slated to be closed down, but thanks to a few negations between the tankery board, the education board and the Federal Islands of Tropico, closure was halted. However, for Heather and the unorthodox crew of the T-34 known as Snow Wasp, this proves to the the opportunity of a lifetime as they join the Ooarai Girls Acadamy Tankery club.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is going to be my first Girls und Panzer fanfiction, and I'm hoping that it goes well. To be honest, there are a several different stories revolving around this fandom that I'd like to write, from new academies to crossovers, but I decided to do this one first. Also, if I decide that there is something that I need to explain, or if they are any questions that I am asked in a review, I will be answering them at the end of each chapter. Other than that, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girls und Panzer.**

Sunny skies promised clear weather for days, as a gentle breeze ruffled the skirt of the girl standing on the snow white T-34. She noted the guys looking away as it did, and mentally let out a sigh of content. _Back in America, boys seemed to always want to look toward that kind of thing, but these Tropicans are way different,_ she thought, remembering how her old school was. She'd been on her middle school's Moral Committee club, and almost weekly it seemed that there was some boy in trouble for looking at a girl in the wrong way. And in Heather's case, it didn't help that many people considered her to be fairly good looking, with her soft pale skin, long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Weather guy was off, the breeze was suppose to be light." One of the guys remarked. His eyes was slightly narrowed, as if he was a little bit angry by it. However, deep down the girl knew why he was upset.

He was her boyfriend after all. Seto Pyontoa, heir to the Hamersmith farm, located at Hammersmith island. However, while the farm was an impressive inheritance, being over 100 square miles of fertile farm land, he had a deep secrete that only the crew of the Snow Wasp and a few others knew, and that was he was the son of Shiho Nishisumi. His family name was something he tried to live up to even though he'd been unwanted at birth. At the very least he looked different from Shiho or her late husband, so suspicions hopefully wouldn't be raised.

"Seto, you don't have to be upset at yourself." She chided him gently, hoping down from the tank and placing her hand gently on his shoulder to let him know it was okay to look.

He gave out a sigh, turning around to look at his friend. "I know, but it's just so hard. Every time I try to lighten up, I keep thinking about what would have been expected of me, and it weighs heavy on my heart." He admitted quietly.

"But Seto," She replied gently, "Nobody knows that your even a Nishisumi, except a few people. I understand if you want to live up to the name, but please, don't feel like you need to force yourself to the point of it upsetting you."

He let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll try. And Heather, thanks."

"No problem." Heather added gingerly taking his hand and holding it to comfort him.

She glanced at the other tank team, who consisted of some of the others on the Cobalt High school Ranger Warfare Team. They where setting on their Panzer III M, one of the two tanks that the president had bought for the teams.

"Looks like our ship has arrived," one of them said, pointing to one of the supply boats that Ooria kept in drydock. Heather smiled and looked back at Seto. "Well, we'd better mount up, then." She said.

The ride to the ship was short, and the duo of tanks drove up the ramp to the loading bay. _Well, we are at the point of now return now,_ she thought, starting to fell slightly nervous as the shadow of the roof darkening the interior of the tank. For once, she wished Seto wasn't the driver, as he was almost always in his own zone when piloting the tank, preventing him from noticing her discomfort. _Is this one of his ways to emulate his family, to focus on his job so well he forgets all of his other concerns?_ She had a few doubts, but a nagging feeling still lurked that he was trying to emulate the tanksmanship of a Nishisumi a bit too hard, and to be honest with herself, she wasn't too sure how much she liked it.

"Are you alright, Heather," Seto asked, glancing up as he parked the tank.

 _Wait, did he notice?_ She thought, surprised. "No no, I'm alright, just a little nervous." She admitted quickly. She opened the hatch, and clambered out of the tank to meet the representatives from Ooarai.

Heather noticed right away was that there where three represenitives. One of them was much shorter than the other two, and had long orange-brown hair in a kinda dual ponytail hairstyle, and brown eyes. The other two where taller, one had short black hair with dark brown, almost black eyes and the third member had short, curly brown hair.

"We thank you for accepting our invitation to join our school, especially given the short notice." The smaller one began, bowing. The other two girls quickly bowed, which Heather returned.

"It's our pleasure, and we are extremely grateful for the opportunity to join Ooarai Girls Academy." Heather replied respectfully.

"I'm sure there is much business to attend to, hopefully we can get through it with out much trouble." The smaller girl began. "But first, introductions. I'm Anzu Kadotani, president of the school, and this is Yukari Akiyama our tank expert, and Midoriko Sono, the president of the Moral Committee club."

Heather let out a small smile. "My name is Heather Reko, it is very nice to meet you." She replied, and afterward everyone submitted their names, with the exception of the driver in the T-34, as he was busy talking with his older brother on the phone about something important.

"And Seto Pontoya is our driver, but he had an emergency call he had to take. Not too sure what it is but it's pretty serious from what I understand." Heather finished, covering for him.

"It seems like you have an interesting group, Heather." Anzu commented. "But tell me, how is it you have tank experience when Tropico doesn't have any high school Tankery programs?"

"Well, we do have a tankery program for the army, but it's much smaller than what the Japanese have. As for us, we where on the Ranger Warfare club, which allows us to house up to six vehicles, and can include tankettes and light tanks if they meet qualification." She explained. "Seto was to take command an Fort truck, which is basically a modified pick-up with a mini-howitzer and three machine guns. I was going to command one of the BT-5 tanks."

"And you've had practice." The commander of the Panzer III added. You took out my M2A2 tank, and my team's BT-7 before our Fort truck managed to take you out during the last practice."

Anzu's eyes squinted. "You use trucks against tanks!" She yelled. "Are you insane?"

Heather shook her head. "Nope, the shells are more or less an advanced form of holographic technology mixed with drone-shot technology. The drone-shot guides the projectile from the vehicle to the target, or the ground if you miss, and the holographic film replicates the visual of the shell. All damage and explosions are also holographic, so it's actually very safe, and if something does go haywire, then our ranger suits are armored significantly enough to protect us from any shrapnel and or fire."

"Oh,"

Seto then clambered out of the tank, letting out a sigh. "Sorry about that, my brother seems to think that my biological sister coming to Ooria girls academy is such a big deal that he couldn't just wait until later." He explained, earning a serious glance from Midoriko.

"Seriously, that's all it was," She huffed.

"Well, considering the fact that Seto's mother supposedly tried to have both him and his older brother killed, then it's more complicated than that," Heather deadpanned, causing the formerly disgruntled girl to flinch.

"Anyways, we should discuss any new rules the school put in place, considering it'll be the first time boys have attended Ooarai." Seto brought up, much to Heather's relief. However, what was said next shattered that relief.

"First things first, none of the boys are allowed to date any of the girls, or do anything perverted!" Midoriko practically shouted, unwittingly unleashing a war.

"The heck you talking about?"

"Heather and Seto are already dating, it isn't fair for them to have to break up their relationship!"

"Yeah, and Seto is sure as hellfire not a pervert and neither are the other guys!"

The school president let out a grunt. "I did not see this coming." she whispered while glaring at Midoriko, who at the moment looked very petrified, and with very good reason at the moment.

Yukari nodded. "It seems that the girls are the ones most angered by this," she added, noticing that most of the guys where just staring, though they where on the verge of joining the shouting. Instead, it was the girls who where doing the protesting.

Heather looked around, finding herself feeling very angry at the moral committee member, even if she did understand where the girl was coming from. Seto was no pervert and Tropican guys and girls where raised to have the upmost respect for the other gender, which was one of the first things she noticed when she first moved to the island. _It's not really surprising that they are so adamant about sticking up for the guys, especially against an unfair attack like this._

Finally, Anzu decided that she had enough of it. "Quiet everyone!" She shouted, though to no avail. She sighed, realizing the Moral Committee Club representative seemed to have unleashed an unrelenting anger. "Alright, no one is going to have to give up their relationship," she added helplessly. Surprisingly, that got the room a little bit quieter, though the girls where still quiet upset. Seto was the first to pick things up.

"Perhaps Heather and Miss Sono had better discuss the differences between Japan and Tropico before we decide on how best to acclimate both sides, to further avoid such arguments." He suggested, glaring at the still petrified girl. "She was on the Moral Committee club at her middle school before moving to Torpico, after all." He added.

Anzu gave a nod of approval. "That does sound ideal," She remarked, unable to hide the relief in her voice. "Speaking of which," She added, turning to Heather, and Midoriko, "Heather, would you be comfortable joining the Moral Committees club in addition to tankery?" She asked.

 _I'd love to! But, what about Midoriko?,_ Heather thought. "If it's alright with Miss Sono, then I'd be honored to," She answered, turning to the club leader and noticed her expression of relief.

"Absolutely, we'd love the help." Midoriko replied, smiling before looking somber. "And I... I deeply apologize for the way I acted, I should have broached the subject in a less insulting way."

"It's alright, your apology is accepted." A nod from the Tropicans followed, signifying that they too had forgiven her.

"Then it is settled then."

Anzu looked thoughtful. "We should meet up again in a few days to continue this discussion. But meeting with this many people is going to be difficult."

"Tell you what, Me, Seto and Heather can handle the meeting, we don't all need to be there in order to hash out all the details." The commander of the Panzer III suggested.

"Alright, we'll meet in four days, that should give us enough time to discuss how the new rules will be implemented." Heather announced. "As for the dating situation, any Tropican who is dating or thinking about dating another Tropican in the school will be allowed to, but any other relationships that go beyond family and or friendships are otherwise forbidden until after the meeting."

Anzu then stepped up. "Until then, your free to take care of any business you need to. Buy groceries, repaint your tank, get accustomed to the layout of the town, or rest up, your free to do what you need to. If you need any help, feel free to ask, we'll be happy to oblige."

Heather stood still for a moment, then quickly dismissed the students. _Something tells me this is going to work out well, once we get past the initial bumps and issues,_ she thought, smiling to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N: I'm back with chapter two, and I'd like to start by saying that I greatly appreciate all the reviews. The questions asked will be answered at the end of the fanfiction. Also one thing I'd like to point out, from now on I'll be referring to Sudoku by her shortened name unless a Tropican addresses her directly.**

Heather woke up to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing. She slowly got up, and calmly shut it off, quite contrary to how most people would have shut one off. After glancing around, she quickly began getting ready for the day.

Like most Tropicans, she took a through shower and applied a good layer of T-screen, which acted as a moisturizer and sunscreen in one. She then quickly brushed her teeth, using a non-fluoride toothpaste, something she pick up from Tropico as well. She then smiled as she finished, satisfied with her morning rituals.

Today was her first day of school, and she was oddly calm about it compared to her first day in a Tropican school. She smiled as she remembered the first day she met Seto, sitting by him at his own request.

She let out a laugh as she also remember how she had initially felt at the invitation. Back in America, guys who usually asked her to sit by them where looking for a cute date, and in many guys books, she had fit the bill. But to her surprise, Seto had not been looking for a date, instead he was just a friendly guy who wanted to help her fit in. Of course, they had eventually started dating, but it had took some time.

She then proceeded to put on her uniform, which was very similar to the original Ooria girls uniform except with a longer skirt length and the Moral Committee arm band. To be honest, she felt slightly at odds with having to wear a long sleeve shirt to school every day. Not that she had anything against it, but her old Tropican uniform had been short sleeve, and with Tropicans weather, there was almost never a reason to wear a long sleeve shirt. Now it was mandatory, at least during school.

"Not too bad, still though not as cute as the Tropican uniforms in my opinion." She commented softly, still wishing that she could have wore the familiar soft blue-jean like tee-shirt and pants combination. She laughed again when she remembered what Seto had said when they went on their first date.

 **Flashback:**

"But Seto, what do Tropicans wear on dates?" She asked, still slightly nervous even though they where just going for a small dinner at one of the pubs.

"Well, most Tropicans do wear something nice, but nothing too flashy. You could also go for what your date likes to see you in, as long as it is appropriate." He replied earnestly

Heather felt her cheeks flush a bit. "Well, then what do you like to see me in," She asked, though she was prepared to slap him if he said something outrageous.

She noticed Seto smirk. _Oh boy, he's thought of something outrageous, hasn't he?_ She thought, but before she could respond he answered.

"You look great in your school uniform."

Heather just stared at him for a few seconds, stunned. _Wait, did he just say?_ She asked herself before bursting out into laughter. "Oh my gosh, you really think so," She asked.

Seto nodded.

Heather calmed herself down. "You know, I think it looks good on me too." She admitted.

 **End of Flashback:**

She glanced briefly in the closet. _I even brought a few of them with me, too,_ she thought. However, pushing aside the memories, she grabbed her necessities and began the long, quiet trek to school.

She noticed that Sudoku was waiting for her. "Prompt as ever, huh?" She asked.

Heather nodded. "Got to be," She replied simply.

"Today, I'm going to teach you how to take attendance." Sudoku replied, before handing her a tablet. "Now, I bet you are wondering how we memorize all of the students, right?" She asked.

Heather nodded. "I thought you might have some method to it," She admitted.

"Well, the truth is, we don't even try to memorize it. You see, your uniform is equipped with a small Rfid microchip that tells you which student is passing by. All you have to do is make sure that is actually the student passing by and that their uniform is in regulation." Sudoko revealed.

"That's, actually kinda smart." The two got started, both knowing that they'd need to be ready for the first students to arrive.

The first one they noticed was Seto Pontoya. _Well, he was always an early riser,_ Heather reminded herself. As he passed, she noticed how sharp his uniform was. _Huh, I know he kept his uniform sharp, but not this sharp, it's almost like he thinks he is in the military._ Heather then remembered something, and mentally frowned. _Oh Seto, if you'd just lightened up about your heritage,_ She mentally scolded him, though she dared not say it out loud, least she be questioned by the committee leader.

Several other students whom she never heard of before quickly passed by. Then she saw them. _The three gamer girls that Seto recruited for the tankery team. They've really turned into a sharp crew considering they've only began practice barely three weeks ago._ She watched them as they passed, noting several differences in their uniform. But, before she could point that out, Sudoku beat her to the punch.

Heather was both impressed and stunned at the leader's sharpness on the discrepancies, and the three girls quickly righted the uniforms before being allowed in. Almost as soon as they had reentered, the one girl Heather was most curious walked though.

 _Miho Nishisumi, Seto's biological sister,_ Heather realized with a start. Miho was about 5'8", with brown-orange hair and brown eyes. _She does look a lot like the pictures of Shiho, though Shale still looks closer to Shiho in resemblance._ Wondering what class she was in, she took a quick peak at her profile. _Standard class A-3, same as me,_ Heather realized.

The last person, or say, two people, was a sleepy looking girl and the gunner of the Snow Wasp, Kaobrra Leara. The girl, as it turns out, was Mako Reize, with gray eyes and long, raven black hair. "Looks like we got here on time," Kaobrra remarked as he passed by.

Sudoku let out a nod. "That's everybody." Giving Heather a questioning look, she sighed. "Are those two dating already? Mako usually arrives much later than this,"

Heather shook her head. "I doubt it, most Tropicans don't even consider dating someone during the first year they know them, and it would be unheard of one going out with a girl they've only known for less than a month." Heather let out a small chuckle. "My relationship with Seto was actually considered very fast in comparison, beginning after we knew each other for at least five months."

Sudoku gave a shrug. "Well, we'd better head to class." she replied, and the two went their separate ways.

 **POV Switch (Miho)**

Miho let out a sigh as she found herself staring down a tankery hanger once again. Originally she had no intention of joining tankery, but between Heather reassurance that the commander would understood if she decided to just try it out and her two friends wanting to try tankery, she decided to check it out.

"Miho, if you don't want to come here, we can go somewhere else," Hana replied, her soft blue-gray eyes fill with concern. Miho shook her head.

"No, I'll be alright," Miho replied though her voice betrayed her nervousness. _What will she expect of me? What is she like?_ Truth be told there was something inside her that she needed to met this commander, whoever she was.

Entering in, Miho let out a small gasp as she realized how clean the hanger was, given it hadn't been used in thirty years. Thirteen tanks lined the wall, and Miho instinctively listed them mentally in her head. _Panzer III M, Panzer IV G, Stug III, 2 T-38 Hertzer's , Tiger H-1, M2A4 Sherman, 2 T-50's, T-34, Matilda II, and two Crusader MK II's. Not to bad, though Koromormine's tank count is much higher._

She then noticed quite a few guys in the mix. Hana gazed at her questionably. "I thought it was a girls only sport," She remarked, quickly adding, "not that I'm complaining about it."

Miho shrugged. "I had heard rumors that some of the girls schools where going co-ed, along with their tankery programs, but I didn't realized that Ooria would have made their tankery program co-ed also."

The third companion, a ginger haired girl names Saori, grinned "Maybe I can ask one of them out sometime," She said, causing Miho and Hana to laugh a bit.

It was a short time later that Miho saw one of the guys giving orders. "All Teams, practice will commence in thirty minuets. All members and prospective members without a team are to gather here immediately.

Miho guessed that meant her, and as she approached, her blood froze for a second. _I know that guy!_ She realized, before doing a double take. _Or, do I?_ She wasn't too sure from where, though, and decided to brush off her apparent recognizing of the guy as pure coincidence.

"And you are?" He asked as he approached.

"Miho, Miho Nishisumi." Miho replied.

"Ah, the one who risked her life for the girls in the Panzer III." He noted. "I had hoped you might join us, though knowing about the going ons at Koromorimene, I knew you might have had reservations about it."

Miho's eyes widened as her two companions stared at her in astonishment. It took Miho a few seconds to respond. "Well, uh, some of them didn't take the loss too well." She replied nervously. "But tell me, how do you know so much about what happened at Koromorimene?"

"My brother's girlfriend attended the school three years ago." He replied, before shaking his head. "But where our my manners, I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name is Seto Pontoya, commander of the team this year." He introduced himself, before turning to her two companions. "And you would be?"

"Hana Izuzu"

"Saorai Takabe."

Seto gave them a smile. "Well, then we have quite a few panzers to pick from. Miho, would you like to take the Panzer IV perhaps?"

Miho nodded. _It's a tank I'm familiar with._ "That would be fine with me," She replied, heading to the tank.

Before long, two more girls joined her crew, Mako Reize and and a quiet girl named Saki. One of the freshman joined the T-38 Herzter while four others went to the T-50.

"All tanks, twenty minuets to practice start. All teams are to ensure you have practice rounds for today's practice," He repeated.

Practice rounds where quickly loaded into the Panzer IV and Miho spend the rest of the time bringing her team up to speed as quickly as she could. Saki volunteered to be the loader, Saori the communicator, Hana took to the guns, and Mako became the driver, leading Miho to command the tank. Once everyone got their roles worked out, they rolled out of the hanger while following Seto's T-34.

 _Hm, So Seto's the team commander, but he drives for the T-34, leaving,_ Miho took a trouble take, recognizing it was Heather who was commanding the tank. _Hm, the plot thickens._ Miho almost let out a laugh at her random thought, but caught herself, realizing she'd have no explanation for her burst of amusement.

Once approaching the practice range, she took the time to notice how the other teams where doing. Seto's team, as well as the one from the Panzer III seemed to be having no issues hitting their targets. The Sherman also hit it's targets, with a miss or two. The Matilda II was slightly more sloppy, but quickly compensating.

Speaking of her own gunner, Hana at first seemed to struggled to hit the target, but on the third try she hit the target, right on the bulls eye. "Great shot Hanna!" Miho exclaimed.

"Thanks Miho, I think I've got the hand of it," Hana replied, focusing on her next target. Miho nodded, and called the command to fire. Hana managed to hit the target, but it was farther from the center of the target. "Sorry about that," she apologized, slightly disheartened.

Miho shook her head. "No, it's alright, hitting the bulls eye is difficult, even for the most experienced tankers. Just take your time and aim carefully." Miho explained. Just then Seto came over the radio.

"Now that everyone has gotten use to static practice, it's time to begin a little training exercise. Everyone is to fire their remaining shot, if they have one, and then pull back for a shell reload." He paused before continuing.

"By the way, this go for all loaders. Your current shells are special confederate island practice shells, and are significantly lighter than the normal shell. However, each loader is only allowed three weeks to the lighter shell before you must move to the full weight shell, so enjoy it while you can and make sure your toughened up enough. You'll find a quick exercise routine in your loader's manual, which if followed will allow you to get up to par with the strength you'll need without putting an excess amount of effort or time on your part."

Miho nodded in approval. _That's actually not to bad of an idea, giving them a lighter shell for three weeks to get use to loading them. But by limiting them to using it for the first three weeks only, you force them to use that time to toughen up in preparation for the full weight practice round._

"By the way, that three week allocation to the practice round excludes official and practice matches, even if it's against the other tanks of this school." He added, causing Miho to sweatdrop.

"Why am I not surprised by that," Miho sighed, before climbing out of the now parked tank to assist with the reload. She soon found herself back in the commanders seat, waiting for the instructions.

"Now for this exercise, the targets will move from left to right. You may hit any of the targets, but you must remain in your formation spot, and never move your turret more than 25 degrees left or right form your tanks center line." Seto explained.

 _Ah, we've got this, I think,_ Miho explained.

"However, there is one more rule you must follow." Seto cautioned, causing Miho to once again sweatdrop. "If you hit a blue target, your tank will be placed in stasis and you'll fail the exercise."

He paused to let the information sink in. "In real matches, if you hit an allied tank, your own tank will freeze up, so the purpose of this exercise is to ensure you can avoid firing on your ally if he or she suddenly drives their tank in your line of sight."

Miho took a deep breath. "Okay, so all we have to do is insure we don't hit a blue target while hitting a few of the moving targets. Alright?" She asked, receiving nods from her crew members.

"Good. Now let's go and hit those targets!" She exclaimed, excitement building up in her. _Huh, I thought that I'd never return to Tankery, but this kind of training is proving to be fun. Maybe I'll stick with the program a little while longer, and see how this goes._ Miho decided.

The targets began popping up, collapsing almost as soon as they did from a half a dozen shots. Miho kept herself focused on directing which shot Hana should take, when a blue target zoomed across the target area, about 17 KMH. "Halt fire," Miho shouted.

She looked around, and noticed that the blue target had crossed the field safely. "All teams are cleared to engage pop up targets," Seto announced, and shells began flying.

Nearly six minuets later, the training exercise ceased, with all shells expended. "All teams well done today. Heather, Nekota and Miho teams took podium today in that order. No team hit a blue target, and each team hit at least four red targets." Seto looked around before continuing. "All teams are to follow me back to the tankery garage. Once all tanks are accounted for, all teams are dismissed with those tasked with Panzer Maintenance which for today are Team Heather and Team Nakajima."

"Let's head back," Miho commanded, before noticing that Mako had fallen asleep. She glanced at Saori , who tugged at her sleeve gently.

"Mako has low blood pressure, so she sometimes falls asleep like that." Saori explained before gently tapping Mako. "Mako, it's time to head back to the depot," She replied.

Mako groaned as Seto drove over. "Is something wrong with the tank or crew, Miho," he asked concerned.

Miho shook her head. "No, just my driver's low blood pressure making her sleepy, she's awake now." she explained.

Seto nodded. "Alright, then. Oh, and tell Mako to speak to me once we get back, I know a simple herbal tea recipe that should help with low blood pressure."

She nodded as he switched places with heather, who apparently had taken over driving for him while he supervised the training exercise. _I hope the tea will help,_ Miho thought, concerned for her friend, but relieved that she would still be able to continue driving for her team. As she enjoyed the ride back to the depot, the commander reflected on how Seto lead those under his command.

 _Confident, clear, and precise, but understanding of others, that's my first impression of his training routine. Still, I must reserve my opinion on him until I know more about him._

 **(POV Switch: Seto.)**

The commander let out a contented sigh as he finished cleaning the Matilda II. _Now on to the Panzer IV,_ he thought to himself happily. "I'd say today's training went pretty well, wouldn't you, Heather?" He asked.

Heather nodded. "Yes, indeed." She then looked at him. "Why did you make them do the friendly fire prevention exercise right off the bat?" She asked.

"It's simple, really," Seto replied, not looking up from his work. "These are going to be new tankers, and without previous experience, the likelihood of them hitting a friendly tank is higher than those with experience." He then let out a sigh. "Although I do understand the risk of falling moral that comes form failing the exercise, I also felt as though the crews where ready for it."

"I see." Heather replied thoughtfully. "It's good that Miho decided to try tankery out again."

Seto paused his work for a brief second. "Yes, she has the makings of a true commander." He replied carefully.

Heather looked around before moving closer to him. "No one is in the room right now," She whispered.

Seto relaxed briefly. "And it's good to have met my sister in person, though no one can know about it." He let out a sigh. "Being Tankerborn is harsh."

Heather gingerly patted his shoulder. "Yes, but you have me and the others of the Sea Wasp, so if you need us, we are here to help." She comforted.

Seto breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Heather,"He replied earnestly, before continuing his work.

 **Alright, so that's chapter two. Before I answer some of the questions from the reviews, I have a few things to say about this chapter. Be warned, this is kinda long.**

 **The multi-POV thing: something I though I would try for this chapter, I won't use it in all chapters though it will appear again.**

 **Now, for the tanks. I decided to switch the tanks around, keeping some of the better tanks while trading off some of the more or less worse tanks. Primarily** **I wanted to add in an extra soviet tank as well as some British tanks to shake things up a bit, and I traded in the Tiger Porsche for a Tiger H-1 because the constant repair of the Tiger Porsche would be much more expensive.**

 **The Confederate islands and Tropico are very tight nit with each other and I will expound on their history throughout the fanfic. Both nations are fairly large for island nations, with the five islands of the confederate island total landmass being about the size of Texas. Tropico has eight islands, seven of which are about the size of pourto rico. However, Hamersmith island is about the size of Oklahoma minus the panhandle. Both nations have robust economies. Tropico exports anime, music, video games, canned tuna, and oil. The Confederate Islands focus on manufacturing, and it's exports include car parts, tank replacement parts, school ships, cars, tanks, military airplanes, military and civilian ships, various kinds of rocket engines, oil, coal, iron, aluminum, and military simulations.**

 **Mhio:**

 **I hope that I had her in character in this chapter. In the anime, she only joined because she and her friends where basically threatened with expulsion if she didn't. I decided instead of recreating that part of the anime, to have one of the main characters discuss it with her off stage, giving her the reassurance that if she wanted to check it out without having to join, she could. That gave her the incentive to go with Hana and Saori, even if it was originally only to help them antiquated with tankery. As for her recognizing Seto, she actually has no actual memory or knowledge of him. Rather, her unconscious mind is piking up that she should know him from somewhere, but can't place where.**

 **Now that that is out of the way, let me explain some of the questions regarding the last chapter.**

 **Ranger warfare:**

 **Ranger warfare is basically a combat spore where to teams consisting of infantry and six tanks per team face off. The tanks themselves however are usually different than the ones in tankery, though, usually consisting of lower teir tanks like the BT-7, M2A2, and Panzer II. They also use some AA tanks in the mix, as well as the fort trucks.**

 **Tanks that fire shells larger than 25 MM use the drone shot mentioned by Heather. This special shot if modified to be able to change it's altitude in midflight, allowing it to avoid hitting a participant directly. The holographic portion of the shot run on two special hydro-electric battery systems. One is used to make the shot look more like the original shell fired and the other is used to create the explosion of the shell impact. The rangers and tanks have their own special battery system for displaying various effects. The technology used to create the system is actually cheep to produce, but maintaining a long term hologram for ,ore than two minutes is incredibly expensive, and while salt water can provide a cheep fuel, it takes about a half gallon per minute to power up the hologram. Flash effects are more economical fuel wise, and the infantry's system makes great use of these kinds of effects in order to conserve the limited fuel supply. Because of the these effects and the way the rangers are clad in their fighting suits, those who observed the beta tests often remarked that it looked similar to a large team of power rangers fighting, and started calling it ranger warfare. The name stuck throughout the beta testing and became the official name of the sport.**

 **The Nishisumi issues:**

 **I don't want to spoil to much of the back story, but I will say that Shiho never outright meant for Seto and Shale to think she might have tried murdered them. Seto was outright adopted due to Shiho's grief of what had happened to her first son, whom she thinks is dead. Shale, on the other hand has no idea what really happened, but between the rumors and the lack of information he has as to what really happened, he doesn't want to press his luck, which is why he's worried about Seto and Miho going to the same school.**

 **Sudoku's compromise:**

 **I do agree that it seems out of character, however it boils down to a simple concept. No Tropican students means no Torpican government financial support, which in turn means school shutdown. She realized that when she announced the no dating policy and to a lesser extent insinuating that the boys might have wanted to do perverted things with the girls, she crossed the line. Ironically it wasn't so much the no dating issue but the idea that one would think so lowly of the boys in the group on the first meeting, and the idea that those in a relationship would have to give up said relationship that ignited the disagreement. With that being said, she won't be as soft on the Tropicans that do break the other rules of the ship.**

 **And that should cover about everything.**


End file.
